Dark Garudamon: The Crest of Hate
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: We all know Sora has the Crest of Love, but what would happen if she turned evil?(Complete)
1. Default Chapter Title

Dark Garudamon: The Crest of Hate 

This is based on X-Men's Dark Phoenix Saga. 

Part 1: The Digidestined were walking across a hot desert. Mimi was complaining about water, while Matt was saying something about her being a spoiled brat. Tai smiled at the exchange. He noticed Sora was a distance from everyone else. "What's wrong with her?" he thought. She had been acting this way for a few weeks now. They had just returned to the Digiworld after defeating VenomMyotismon and everyone was upset about how to defeat the Dark Masters. Tai was taking it the worst. He was supposed to be the leader, but he couldn't think of a plan of attack. 

"Hey, Tai," Kari asked, running up to him,"Can we rest?" 

"Already?" he asked, a little annoyed. 

"Everyone's cranky!" she replied. Then Tai noticed how badly she was sweating. 

He started to look around. "There!" he said, pointing to an oasis in the distance,"We'll stop for a rest there!" "Yeah!" Kari cried, running back to tell the others. They would have water and a camp for tonight. 

Across the desert on the top of Spiral Mountain, Piedmon grumbled as he looked through his telescope. "How could such little kids, be such a big problem?" he yelled. 

"Don't worry!" Puppetmon told him,"I've got a plan!" 

"Oh really?" Piedmon asked, turning to face him," Well, let's here it!" 

From out of the shadows, a figured stepped in. He was a humanoid digimon with the looks of a Hollywood muscle man. "This," Puppetmon said,"Is Magicmon! He has the power to create illusions!" 

"Is that so?" Metalseadramon said, shooting up from his pond. 

Magicmon nodded. "That is correct! My plan is this.." He held up his hand and a small image of Wargreymon appeared. "Now, the most powerful Digimon at this point is Wargreymon. His power is incredible, and sooner or later, he will become so power that he will be able to defeat even you, Piedmon!" 

"I don't think so!" Piedmon glared back,"Remeber, you are only here on Puppetmon's wishes, wishes I can easily withdraw!" 

Magicmon gulped. The image changed to Garudamon,"Now, this digimon, Garudamon, I believe that she has the greatest potential of them all! If we turned her against Wargreymon, he won't be able to fight back, because she is his friend and I believe their relationship may even go deeper than that!" 

"How will we turn her?" Piedmon asked, interested . 

The image turned to Sora. "With her! As you know, Garudamon get her power from this girl, Sora's Crest of Love! I believe that if I can manipulate her emotions I can bring her to our side! Then when her Crest changes, Garudamon will change as well, into something evil!" 

Piedmon smiled. "I like it, but how will you do it?" 

Magicmon returned the smile. "She is feeling different from the others. She is vulnerable because her Crest of Love is powered by her love for someone in the group, but he doesn't know it, and she doesn't know who to tell him. By using this frustrating feeling of love I hope to control her. The Digidestined are resting around an oasis in the desert. I will use my power to change Sora's perception of reality, and by doing this straight in her mind, she will begin to believe the illusion is real! And the more I create the illusions, the more my control over her will increase!" 

"Excellent!" Piedmon said, now overflowing with joy," Get on it!" 

Magicmon bowed. "Yes sir!" 

"Hey, Tai!" Sora called. Tai ran over to her. "Yeah?' 

She sutured for a moment. She had this all planed out the moment they stopped at the oasis. She would bring Tai over and finally confess how much she loves him, but she couldn't. "I...I..'m going to take a nap! Wake me before we go, okay?" 

Tai nodded. "Sure!" 

"He has no idea!" she thought as he ran away. Sora found a patch of shade under a palm tree. She told Tai she was going to take a nap, so she might as well pretend she was. She closed her eyes, but found everything turned quiet. She quickly opened them, thinking something happened and reality as she knew it flew out the window. 

"What the?" she asked. She was sitting on a chair in an open field, looking across at the ocean. There was a colonial house behind her and a path leading to the ocean in front of her. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a long fancy dress, the kind she saw the women wear when she watched Gone with the Wind. "What's going on here?" she asked," I recognize that landscape! I'm in America! It looks like the 18 hundreds too! How can this be?" 

"Is something the matter, miss?" a man called to her from behind. 

She spun around and saw Magicmon standing there. "Who are you?" she demanded. 

Magicmon straighten up. "You have no recollection of me? My name is Sir Jason, we..we are to be wed in the spring!" 

Sora stood motion less. Memories were beaning to fill her mind. "Y-yes, yes, of course I remember you, Sir Jason!" "Wait," she thought,"No I don't! I've never met him before in my life, then why dose it seem like I love him?" 

She started to move closer to him when her time trip ended. She found her self almost about to make out with a tree. "What are you doing Sora?" Tai asked, trying to suppress a giggle. 

Sora shook her head. "Oh, uh, nothing! I..must have been sleepwalking!" "But was that a dream, or something else?" 

Off in the distance, Magicmon watched and laughed. 

to be continued... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2: "Thanks Whamon!" Tai said, as they were riding on his back, speeding down the ocean. They had just ran into Metalseadreamon, but Whamon saved them. 

"Don't mention it!" he said,"No really, don't mention it! I don't want it to get around!" 

"Guys!" Matt said,"How are we going to defeat the Dark Masters?" 

"Do we really have to worry about that now?" Joe asked,"I mean, can't we just enjoy the fresh air and ocean?" 

"Yes," Whamon said,"You should try to get some rest! I will take you to the city where the Gekomon's Castle was relocated. There you should be able to hide until you're ready to attack!" 

"Can we trust them?" Izzy asked. 

"Yeah," Tai said,"I remember them. They were a little weird, but I'm sure we can trust them." "Just as long as they don't try to get Mimi to sing for them again!" Joe said, missing Mimi's flying arm. 

Sora sat on Whamon's back, watching Tai. She loved him so deeply, yet she couldn't tell him. What would he see in her? She wanted to tell him so desperately, but she didn't know how. 

On the top of Spiral Mountain, inside Piedmon's castle, Magicmon and the Dark Masters were seated watching the Digidestined through a glass sphere. "It was so easy," he told them," to enter her mind! She has no psychic defenses what-so-ever!" 

"I don't care about how easy it is," Piedmon snapped,"I just want results!" 

Magicmon nodded. "Very well! The point I'm making is, with no psychic defenses, once I establish a psychic rapport with her, part of my mind will always be in hers! It will be so easy to control her and why not! All I'm doing is giving her a taste of some of her innermost, even forbidden, needs and desires. Within her angel's soul lurks a demon, a yang counterpart to the surface yin! The strongest I've ever felt!" 

"How can that be?" Piedmon asked. "She is by far, the kindest among them!" 

"That is not true!" Puppetmon said,"I've been watching them! The leader, Tai, his little sister Kari is the kindest!" 

Magicmon nodded. "Indeed! Sora was once the kindest, but Kari has now taken that position! Sora is jealous of Kari! Jealous because of that and also because where Tai once paid the most attention to Sora, he know is always thinking of Kari and his need to protect his sister. This has made Sora jealous, but she has bottled down the feeling. Buried it deep inside of her where it has mingled and merged with every other dark thought and negative emotion she has had, but kept deep inside of her! When I'm creating illusions inside her mind, what I'm really doing is reaching that, 'dark' part of her soul, and unleashing it! All I'm doing is freeing that negative part of her self from its moral cage!" 

Magicmon smiles, concentrates, and miles away, Sora's world suddenly turns topsy-turvey. Sora felt her head began to throbbed and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, Whamon and her friends are gone, and she is inside a colonial ship in the 1800 on its way towards America with the one she knows as Sir Jason, really Magicmon. 

"Oh no!" she thought, looking around,"not again!" 

Magicmon turned to her. Something inside of her, some feeling, pulls her towards this digimon she believes is a human. Could it be love? she wonders. 

"Is something amiss, Sora? I thought I heard you cry out!" he said, comforting. 

He walked over to her and started to pull her closer to himself. "I know we've had a rough passage, my darling, but we'll be in New York soon. And then we'll be together forever!" 

"Yes, Jason," she said, succumbing to the feeling inside of her. "No!" she thought,"What am I doing? The emotions he stirs within me, so intense! I must break away while I can!" 

She pushed herself away and ran for the door to their cabin."My head aches so, Sir Jason. I'll be fine once I've had a breath of fresh air!" 

"I'll accompany you!" he said, moving toward her. 

"No! Thank you, I prefer to be alone!" 

She ran upstairs to the top of the ship where she could see the ocean. "What's happening to me?" she asked," Am I going crazy?" 

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she saw a man wearing a army offical's uniform. "Milady..? 

"The captain!" Sora thought, "Wait, I know that voice..Its's Tai!" 

The captain pulled off his hat to reveal Tai's face. "I saw ye come on deck, Ma'am. Is any thing..." 

"..the matter with you Sora?" Tai asked. 

Sora found herself back on Whamon sailing through the ocean breeze. "You've been like this for days," Tai said,"I want to help!" 

"I..I don't know if you can!" Sora said, turning away from him. 

Tai slowed. "At least let me try!" 

Sora looked him straight in the eyes. "I...need to talk to you! I've..noticed..that..I'm starting to have...feelings for you!" 

Tai's heart jumped. "What kind of feelings?" he asked. 

"It started when you were fighting Etemon and you and Metalgreymon disappeared. We searched for months, but we never found you. The others wanted to give up, but a part of me wouldn't! That's why I left and started to look for you! Then when Biyomon and I found you with T.K., we wanted to see you so bad, but I couldn't! Demidevimon told me my crest would never glow, and I knew the reason why!" 

"Your mother.."Tai began. 

Sora shook her head. "No, that was just something I made up. It was you Tai! I knew my crest wouldn't glow because I couldn't tell you...that...I love you!" 

Tai stood motionless. "Sora..I...I've had feelings for you too, but...until now I always thought they were strong friendship, but I see that I love you too!" 

"Tai!" Sora cried, hugging him with tears flowing down her cheeks. 

"Curses!" Magicmon yelled. 

"What happened?" Piedmon demanded. 

"It was Tai!" Magicmon yelled,"He brought Sora out of my control and now they just confessed their love for each other!" 

"Will this be a problem?" Piedmon asked, coldly. 

"No,"Magicmon said, confidently,"No, I just have to fight fire with fire!" 

"This place has changed!" Mimi said, walking up the road to the Gekomon's castle. "Just be careful!" Palmon said,"I don't want to run into Shogungekomon again!" 

"Don't worry!" Gomamon said," Metalgreymon blasted him to nothing, remember!" 

"Oh yes!" Palmon said, playfully hugging Agumon, "My hero!" In the distance, Biyomon started to become jealous. 

As the group got closer to the castle, they could heard loud music coming from inside. "This place has become a night club?" Joe asked. 

"That's what Whamon said!" Tai exclaimed,"Weren't you guys listening?" 

When they reached the castle they saw a long line of digimon. "How do we get in?" Kari asked. 

Tai was about to say something, when one of the Gekomon came running down the road. "Its you!" he said, his tounge hanging out of his mouth,"You came back to save us!" 

Tai nodded. "That's right, we're back, and these are the rest of the Digidestined!" 

"Shh!" the Gekomon said,"Not so loud! They'll kill you on the spot if they knew you were here! Come inside. Our club is full of Digimon determined to bring down the Dark Masters! They'll protect you with their lives!" Once inside, the kids gasped at what they saw. Digimon of all kinds where dancing around to rock and roll music. "So this is what you've done with yourself since we left!" Mimi said,"I'm a little surprised at this type of music!" 

"Oh," the Gekomon said, leading them to a table, "Just try to blend in! I think it would be safe to dance around!" 

"Oh!" Mimi said, getting up and grabbing Izzy by the hand. "Dance with me Izzy!" 

"But I.." he protested, but was already on the dance floor. 

They laughed at the way Mimi was dragging Izzy all over the floor. 

"Sora," Tai said turning to her. "Man!" he thought,"Would you look at her? She's so hot and beautiful and she's all mine!" 

"Yes?" Sora asked, sweetly. 

"I'm, uh, going to see about a guide up to the top of Spiral Mountain. I'll be right back!" 

"That's weird!" Matt thought as Tai and Agumon walked away from the table."I'm the unofficial second-in-command, so why did he tell Sora? Maybe it because of their love! He can't stand not being with her, I donnu know! I wonder what she sees in him! Maybe I'm still jealous because I like her too! But Tai would be such a better match for her, but I wonder, does she feel the same about me? Its just an innocent question, right? But if I ask, will it hurt her relationship with Tai?" 

Matt decided to ask her, but when he turned to face her, she was gone. "What the...?" 

He glanced around the ballroom until he spotted her walking towards a digimon that looked like a Hollywood heart throb. "What's she doing?" Matt asked, concerned. 

Sora walked over to the Digimon. She was sure she saw him somewhere before. Just as she was about to tap him on the shoulder, he turned to face her. "I DO know him!" she thought,"He's the one from my....daydreams!" 

"Hello, miss," he said. As soon as he touched her hand, reality warped around her. 

The disco was gone and in its place was a churchyard in 1700s New York. She was wearing a wedding gown and caring a bouquet of flowers. This time, Sora doesn't even try to fight it, she just becomes part of it. 

She's led to an alter where Piedmon, though she doesn't know its him, stands as the minister. In front of him is Magicmon, know to Sora as Sir Jason, the one who will become her husband. 

Piedmon cleared his throat and held up the bible. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together in the face of this congregation to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony.." 

Sora doesn't hear the rest, she just stares as Sir Jason, unable to take her eyes of him. It takes all her strength to stand through the ceremony, when she'd rather be in his arms. 

Piedmon continued,"Wilt thou, Jason, have this woman to be thy wedded wife? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" 

"I will, "he said, somberly. 

"Wilt thou, Lady Sora, have this man...?" 

"Oh yes!" she bursted out. 

Smiling an evil pair of eyes, the minister concludes the ceremony. "...I pronounce that they be man and wife! Sir, you may kiss the bride!" 

Magicmon lifted Sora's veil. "You're mine now, milady, body and soul!" 

Sora smiled. "Milord, I would not have it any other way!" 

The two kissed long and hard, then as mysteriously as it began, the time slip ends and to the surprise of Tai and Matt, Sora is kissing Magicmon. 

Sora broke away and saw Tai staring at her. "Tai!" she cried,"Let me explain!" But how can I"she thought, "Do I even know what's happening to me? Was that...daydream real? I felt feelings for that Digimon! Feelings I've only felt for Tai!" 

Tai turned away from her. "What happened? I've never seen her like that! It was as if she wasn't Sora at all, only someone who looked like her!" 

There was an uncomfortable silence before Tai said,"Come on Sora, we'd better get back to the others, I've gotten us transportation to the top of Spiral Mountain!" 

Sora nodded, dumbly. Why was he acting so cold? 

"Okay, guys!" Tai said when they were all back at the table,"I've got us a guide up to Spiral Mountain! The one who arranged it said to meet him in the middle of the forest by the only black tree! Its at least a day's walk from here, so we'd better get moving!" 

"Right!" Matt said, looking strangely at Sora. 

As they were leaving the castle, Tai noticed Magicmon staring at them from a upstairs window. "Who is he?" Tai thought, "An enemy, or just a rival for Sora's affection? He's a Digimon though, he's not flesh and blood!" Tai started to relive himself. There was no way he could have feelings for a human. 

Tai's heart started pounding again as he realized something. "Wait, we're not flesh and blood in the Digiworld either! And when the Digimon where in the real world, they became flesh and blood! He could be an enemy, or quite possibly someone out for Sora's heart! The first I could deal with, no problem, but the latter? That's something I don't think I could deal with!" 

As Tai turned away, a light from inside the room cast Magicmon's shadow on the ground in front of them a shadow that didn't match Magicmon's features. Tai automatically notices the image, but his mind already preoccupied with a million other thoughts, doesn't register it. One day he will remember and recognize who he saw that night. By then, however, it will be to late, for him, for the Digidestined, and more importantly, for the girl he loves. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 3: The sun was just beginning to rise, casting the tree's shadows on the forest floor. Tai felt the hot light on his face. He opened his eyes, and did what he did every morning, look to see if his companions were okay. 

They were, but Mimi fell asleep on guard duty again. Tai made a note to do something about it. He didn't want to and made it perfectly clear to himself that just because he was the leader didn't give him the right to, he figured that he may have to think of a punishment for her, but for now, he had to wake her up. 

He thought of a way to kill two birds with one stone. He walked over to the small pond next to camp. He filled one of the canteens with water and dumped it on her head. She woke up screaming. 

Her mouth woke everyone else up just in time to pull her hands away from Tai's throat. "Don't ever do that again, Tai!" she yelled, struggling to get near him. 

"You feel asleep on watch, again!" he said. 

She stopped. "Oh, I did, didn't I?" she asked, meekly. 

Tai nodded. "I really don't want to do this, Mimi, but if you fall asleep again, you will have a turn at watch every night until you can stay awake!" 

She moaned, but knew he was right. She didn't say anything as she walked away. 

"Okay," Tai said, "Whose got food and water this morning?" 

"Me and Matt!" T.K. said, cheerfully. 

"Uh, Do you mind if someone else goes with you, T.K.? I need to talk to Matt." 

"Sure!" T.K. said,"Do you want to go, Joe?" 

"Okay!" 

"What's up, Tai?" Matt asked after they left. 

"It's about the Dark Masters. Tomorrow night they're holding a part for their supporters and I want to try to sneak in there and learn as much as we can, but I need your support! Like it or not, you're our lose cannon and also my second-in-command! I need you behind me on this!" 

Matt was awe struck. It wasn't like Tai to show his feeling like this. "Uh, sure. I'm behind you!" 

Tai nodded. "Good!" 

"Tai, "Matt said," If you don't mind me saying so, I think that your new relationship with Sora is great for you!" 

Tai smiled. "Yeah, she's a special girl!" 

The kids followed Tai all day through the forest, but it is what happened at night that needs to be told. Once darkness fell, they decided to stop at a clearing where they could build a fire safely and also where a lake was nearby. 

"I wish we brought our swimming suits," T.K. said, disappointed. 

"Yeah,"Kari said, echoing his disappointment. 

"You'll both need a bath later!" Matt said,"You can go in the water then!" 

They both decided that that was better than nothing and walked back to camp to eat dinner. 

Later that night, Sora was sitting on a rock watching the lake. She told Tai to meet her there later to talk, she couldn't wait. 

Off in the distance, Magicmon watched her. He smiled as his eyes flashed. Sora suddenly found herself back in the 1700s. She was still sitting on the rock at the lake wearing an evening gown on American soil. "What is happening to me?" she asked. 

"Is something wrong?" Magicmon asked, walking up to her. 

"Oh, nothing is wrong, Jason," she said, sweetly,"Why do you ask my husband?" 

"You've seemed..distance lately! I'm just concerned for you, my darling!" 

Sora stood up and slipped off the rock. She landed on her head and started to black out. She saw a figure above her. "Oh, thank you..Jason!" 

Tai had been walking down to the lake when he saw Sora fall off the rock. He ran over to pick her up when she called him 'Jason'. 

"Sora!" he cried, "And who's Jason? Sora!" 

She slowly opened her eyes. "What?" she asked,"Tai, what happened?" 

"You slipped off the rock!" he said, forgetting about 'Jason'. 

"Oh," she said. "Tai, it feels real good to be in your arms like this!" 

"Huh?" 

She reached up and started to pull off his shirt. "Sora! What are you doing?" he asked as he struggled to keep it on, but she succeeded. 

"I just wanted to see your chest," she said, softly. Looking him over she said,"You've got a nice chest!" 

Tai was extremely embarrassed. The only thing on his chest was his crest. Sora saw this and said,"Tai, I've learned my crest can do something special!" 

"Really?" he asked, interested. 

She nodded. "I can create a rapport between my crest and yours!" 

"What does that mean?" he asked, a little afraid. 

"Its a psychic bond between us! Part of me will be in your head, and part of you will be in mine. I know I'm asking a lot, we'll be able to talk to each other telepathically! I..understand if you say no." 

Tai held out his crest. "I say yes!" 

The next morning, the kids reached the only black tree in the forest. "This is it!" Tai said. 

"So what do we do now?" Joe asked. 

"We wait for our guide," Tai said, leaning his back against a rock. 

The others saw that Tai sat down, so it was break time. They were so busy talking to each other that they didn't notice Tai staring at Sora. 

"She's changed," he thought. He decided to give the rapport a try. "Sora?" he asked in his mind, concentrating on his crest. 

"Yes?" 

Tai was surprised. She just talked to him inside his head. 

"Of course I did!" came the reply," I told you that we can talk telepathically!" 

"But I didn't formed a thought, I just felt surprised!" he protested. 

"When you called my name, you opened the rapport! We are now completely connected! I can feel what you feel and vice versa! You can close the rapport too the same way you opened it!" 

"Okay! I'm going to try!" He concentrated once again, and he felt 'something' disappear! "Sora?" he asked. There was no reply, so he figured that he closed it. 

After a few hours, Tai decided that their guide wasn't going to show. Right before he packed everyone up, the black tree moved. 

"You are Digidestined?" it asked as it twisted, shrunk and changed into a small Elf!" 

"That's Forestmon!" Tentomon said. "He has the ability to become anything in the forest!" 

"I had to make sure you weren't a trick sent by Puppetmon to add this forest to those he already has!" he said. 

"Are you our guide?" Agumon asked. 

Forestmon nodded. "Yes! I can take you to Pidemon's castle and disguise you to enter, but that is all! I'm sorry!" 

"Lead the way!" Tai said. 

They followed Forestmon through the trees up to Spiral Mountain's peak. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4 Once they reached the castle, it was already night out. The forest ended about a mile from it. They could see a line of Digimon walking into the giant doors. 

"Here!" Forestmon said, handing them a bag, "Inside you will find invitations and disguised! Good Luck! We're all counting on you!" He turned around and left. 

"There's only 4 costumes here!" Mimi complained. 

"Joe, Mimi, Sora and me will go in through the doors! The rest of you, sneak in the basement or something!" 

They nodded. "Be careful!" Kari told her brother as she followed Matt away. 

"Some disguises!" Tai said, looking at himself. He was wearing an army uniform. The card says I'm Armymon!" 

"Look at me!" Sora complained. She was dressed in a pink tutu. "I'm Dancermon!" 

"How come Mimi didn't take that one?" Joe asked. He was dressed in a surgeon's uniform. His card told him he was Doctormon. 

"It wouldn't fit, too big!" Mimi walked over as Nursemon. "Hey, Joe! We match!" 

"Yeah," Joe said, not knowing how to reply. 

"Wow!" Mimi said,"Look at this place!" They made it inside with no problems and Mimi was impressed over the fancy part decorations. 

"Mimi!" Joe whispered, harshly. "We're not supposed to draw attention to ourselves! Look how many Digimon are here! If they suspected that it was us, we'd be killed without a second thought!" 

Upstairs, Piedmon laughed at the image he was watching on the screen. Metalseadramon shot up out of his pond and peered over Piedmon's shoulder. Puppetmon flew over, and Magicmon walked over. They all began to laugh at Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Joe's costumes. "Who are they trying to fool?" Metalseadramon laughed. 

"Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon, search the castle! The others are bound to be here! As for you, Magicmon, you've been boosting that Sora is yours, body and soul! Tonight you will prove it! Sora and her Digimon will lead the attack!" 

Tai and Sora started to dance on the dance floor. "You know," Tai said to her through their rapport, "I like the way you look!" 

"I thought you would!" she answered back. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Magicmon standing there. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked, pulling her away. 

Once again the clock turned back two hundred years. Sora was in her husband's arms dancing around the ball room filled with people. "What the..?" Tai thought. "When I asked Forestmon about him, he said that that Digimon Sora is dancing with goes by the name of Magicmon! I don't trust him, and there's more to my feelings than jealousy! Somehow, he just reminds me of someone!" 

Suddenly, Agumon was pulling at his leg. "Tai!" he said,"Look!" 

Tai looked to see Sora and Biyomon were being lead upstairs by Magicmon. "Sora! Wait up!" he yelled after her, forgetting they were supposed to be undercover. "She's ignoring me, Agumon!" he said. 

Magicmon turned to him. How charming! The stalwart hero is trying to rescue his damsel in distress!" He suddenly changed."Not this time!" he said. 

"That face!" Tai thought,"Devimon!" He suddenly remembered that night at the Gekomon's castle, when he saw Magicmon's shadow, it didn't match his body, but he should have recognized him! 

"We have to get to them fast!" Tai told Agumon. 

They ran upstairs, but lost them in a maze of halls. "Where are they?" he asked as they ran past an open door. Suddenly, they were hit by a ball of fire and thrown back, Tai's costume ripping to his real clothes underneath. 

"Magnificent, my love!" Devimon flew out. "But, the Dark Masters wants the Digidestined alive, did you..?" 

When Sora turned to him, she still saw him as Magicmon, or the one she knows as Jason. "Don't worry!" she said as Birdramon walked into view, "If my Digimon had struck to kill, there would be nothing of them except for ashes!" 

Downstairs, Mimi turned to Joe. "Did you hear that?" she asked, "It sounded like Tai screaming!" 

Joe nodded. "We'd better go check it out!" 

They both ran upstairs only to find Piedmon waiting for them. "Greetings, Digidestined!" he said,"You can surrender now, or we can do this the hard way!" 

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!" 

"Palmon digivovle to Togemon!" 

"Ikkakumon digivovle to Zudomon!" 

"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!" 

Zudomon swung down with his hammer, striking Piedmon straight on the head. "No!" Joe cried,"It had no effect!" 

"Quite true!" Piedmon said, throwing Zudomon back. He landed with a loud thud on the floor. 

Piedmon flew in with his fists ready. He nailed him right in the face, which caused him to become Bukamon. 

"Flower Canon!" Lillymon yelled, her attack striking Piedmon in the face. 

After the smoke cleared, Piedmon grabbed Lillymon by the leg, and through her into the wall. She de-digivolved back into Tanemon. 

"We've lost!" Mimi said, softly. 

In the basement, Matt hopped up through the hole in the floor Gabumon had made. "We're in!" he said, helping T.K. and Kari up. 

"Yeah!" Izzy said," This is too easy! I've been feeling...nervous all evening!" 

"Yeah," Matt said, "So am I! T.K., Kari, don't run off!" 

They stared to walk past a corroder when a hammer hit Patamon, causing him to fly into the adjacent wall. "Patamon!" T.K. cried, running over to him. 

"Puppetmon!" Gatomon said. Swiping her claws at him. 

The others tried to run over to them, but Metalseardamon shot out of the floor, throwing Matt and Gabumon one way, while he followed Izzy and Tentomon. 

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!" Metalseadramon slammed his nose into Kabuterimon, knocking him out. 

"Kabuterimon!" Gabumon yelled, "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon! Garurmon digivolve to Weregarurumon!" 

Weregarurumon ran towards him, but Machinedramon stepped in his way. "Get out of my way!" Weregarurumon yelled. 

"Mega Cannon!" Machinedramon whispered, shooting two balls of energy at Weregarurumon, throwing both him and Matt through a wall and outside into the forest. 

Outside, Gabumon shook his head. "What happened?" he asked. 

"I don't know!" Matt said, getting to his feet."But we have to get back inside!" 

Upstairs, Tai, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, and Izzy were tied up in the Dark Master's main hall. Their Digimon were asleep at their feet. "What's going to happen to us now?" Joe said, sacred. 

"We won!" Puppetmon said,"The Dark Masters beat the Digidestined!" 

"What do you mean The Dark Masters?" Devimon asked."It was my doing that Tai and Agumon were captured!" 

Metalseadramon laughed. "We could have done it with out!" 

"I don't think so!" Devimon said,"Not without my new weapon!" 

"What does he mean by that?" Izzy asked. 

"Don't listen to him!" Piedmon said,"You are now a Dark Masters, Devimon! Show us your weapon!" 

A door opened and two shadows appeared in the door. Devimon said,"Fellow Dark Masters, and Digidestined, I present to you, our Dark Mistress, Sora!" 

The Digidestined gasped as Sora walked in, dressed in a black dress, with a dark cape. Biyomon was trailing zombie like behind her. 

She walked over to Devimon and to the surprise of everyone, kissed him. 

"Guys!" Joe said, "I don't understand. I know that's Sora and Biyomon but.." 

"She isn't!" Mimi said, sadly. What did they do to her best friend? 

"Is Sora still our friend?" Kari asked, turning to her brother. Tai's silence broke Kari's heart. 

Sora walked over to Mimi. "I expected better from you! When you placed under my care to work on my husband's plantation, I never mistreated you like a slave! I trusted you, only to see that trust betrayed!" 

"What is she talking about?" Mimi whispered. 

Sora raised her hand and slapped Mimi across the face. "Now you ally yourself with my enemies!" she said, mentioning to the rest of the Digidestined. 

Mimi looked straight into Sora's eyes. "There's such..evil in them!" Mimi said to herself. "Sora, please! We're best friends..." 

Sora slapped her again. "Friends? You are my personal servant! I am your mistress! You wish to betray me like a slave, so you will be treated like one!" She slapped her again. 

"Leave her alone!" Kari screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

Sora walked over to her."So, I see your father didn't teach you proper manners!" she said, mentioning to Tai. "It is not a child's place to speak to adults that way!" "Father?" Kari and Tai both thought to themselves. 

"I've got to find a way to stop this!" Tai thought to himself. Then he remembered the rapport he and Sora share. "I've got to enter her mind! If I concentrate hard enough, maybe I can do it!" He closed his eyes. 

For an eternity, nothing happens. Then, an invisible stream of psychic energy left Tai's crest and entered Sora's. Tai opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. 

Piedmon's castle had disappeared. In its place was a giant mansion with huge windows to see the land outside. "This must be what Sora's seeing!" Tai said,"I recognize the architecture of this house, its the 1700's in America! She see everything in terms of the 1700s in America!" 

Tai looked at Sora standing there, she was the same, except Biyomon looked like a real bird. The Dark Masters all looked human and were all dressed in British uniforms, except Devimon was dressed as a gentleman. They all were armed with swords 

Tai then looked at himself and the others. "I'm dressed as some sort of American Revolutionary soldier! Our Digimon look like dogs! Mimi's dressed as an indentured servant, Kari's a regular 1700's girl, T.K.'s a drummer boy, and Izzy and Joe are soldier's under my command! Sora must still see me as being in charge!" 

"Sora! he yelled at her. 

She turned to him. "Do I know you, sir? Your voice is strangely familiar, but you are an American Rebel, King George's enemy, and mine!" 

"Try to remember, I'm Tai Kamiya!" 

"So!" Devimon said, walking over to him,"You're here! In Sora's mind, I mean!" 

"How do you know about our rapport?" Tai asked, struggling against his bonds."You have no psi-powers! And you have no shape changing powers! How did you disguise yourself as Magicmon?" 

"Just a little device that I whipped up, it allows me to create illusion directly into her mind! I can see that you are determined to free her! Since you are in her mind, if I free your astral body, your real body will remain where it is!" 

He walked over and slashed Tai's bonds away with his sword. "Face me!" 

Tai pulled out his sword. "En garde!" 

Their swords clashed together. "Once I destroy you, Sora's last connection will the Digidestined will be severed! Then she will be mine, body and soul!" 

Tai ignored his comments as be blocked another thrust. "All the odds are in Devimon's favor! He knows how to use a sword, I don't! 

Outside, Matt and Gabumon were hiding in a tree, waiting for the Digimon soldier to pass. "They're looking for us, now!" Matt told Gabumon."We have to get back inside!" 

"But how?" 

Matt sighed. "The basement is no doubt blocked now, so the only way in is through the front! We have to go in with our rockets blazing, right?" 

Gabumon smiled and nodded. "Gabumon, warp-digivolve to Metalgarurumon!" 

Back in Sora's mind, the duel continued. ""No matter how hard I try," Tai thought,"Devimon keeps pushing me back on the defensive! I'm tiring, while he is as fast as ever!" 

Suddenly, Devimon swung and knocked Tai's sword out of his hand. "No!" Tai cried. 

"If I were a chivalrous Digimon, "Devimon said," Then I would allow you to serenader, but I am not chivalrous!" 

He reached back with his sword, "And our duel was to the death!" he cried as he rammed his sword through Tai's chest. 

Back inside Piedmon's castle Devimon said"You were a noble foe! Tai, all a hero could hope to be, but in the end the best one won!" 

The Digidestined were horrified when they saw Tai just fall over. "Wh-what happened?" Kari asked. 

"I don't know!" T.K. said,"He just cried out and fell down!" 

"His chest isn't moving!" Izzy said, horrified, "Guys, Tai is dead!" 

to be continued.. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 5 The Digidestined, minus Matt were all staring at the lifeless body of their leader sprawled out on the floor. "I..I don't believe it!" Joe said, "Tai can't be dead! 

"But he is!" Izzy said, while Mimi cried next to him. 

Kari stared at her brother through tear streaked eyes. Her only family here in this world was now dead! She never felt so alone. She continued to stare at him, when she noticed something. "Guys!" she said with a smile,"Tai's chest is moving! He's breathing, he's alive!" 

Tai slowly struggled to his feet despite the bonds which bound his hands behind his back. "The way I feel right now, I wish I was!" he said, weakly. 

"What happened?" Agumon asked. The Digimon had just begun to come around when Tai fell over in apparent death. 

"I reached inside Sora's mind with the crest rapport were share! I saw that she was seeing everything in terms of the 1700's in America! She sees herself and the Dark Masters as British Loyalists! Mimi is her indentured servant that betrayed her! She sees Kari as my daughter, Joe and Izzy as American Revolutionary soldiers under my command! I fought Devimon in her mind, but he 'killed' my astral form and the shock almost killed me here!" 

"I hope you learned your lesson!" Devimon said, still in disguise as Magicmon. "Sora and Biyomon belong to the Dark Masters, body and soul!" 

"Why is Biyomon doing this?" Palmon asked. 

"Maybe its because Sora is under Devimon's control! Biyomon has no choice but to comply!" Tentomon said. 

As the Dark Master's cheers are heard through the room, Sora looks on each face, her gaze lingering on Devimon far longer than on Tai. When she at last looks out the window, their is no mercy in her eyes. 

Suddenly, downstairs in the ballroom, the front door blew apart. Metalgarurumon with Matt sitting on his shoulders ran in. The party guests screamed in surprise and jumped to the side as Metelgaurumon ran through the hall. "Keep calm!" Matt told them," Stay out of our way and you won't get hurt!" 

"Its one of them!" a female Digimon shrieked, "One of those Digidestined!" 

"Hold it!" a trio of Garbagemon jumped down in front of the staircase. "Come peacefully, or in pieces, your choice!" 

"Do it!" Matt said. 

"Ice Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon yelled, blowing them away. "Great!" he said. 

"Uh,"Matt said, looking over his shoulders, "This problem just got worse!" 

There was an army of Garbagemon appeared behind them. "Get us out of here!" Matt yelled. 

Upstairs, the Dark Masters were celebrating their victory when Metalseadramon said,"Where is that noise coming from?" 

"The hall!" Piedmon said," I gave strict orders that we weren't to be disturbed!" 

Suddenly, the door smashed open and Metalgarurumon ran in with five Garbagemon trying to tackle him to the floor. Matt was running behind them. "Good evening!" he joke. 

"Machinedramon!" Piedmon yelled,"You assured me that you took care of them!" 

"I'll take care of them!" Devimon said, confidently, "Sora, stop them!" 

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" 

"Meteor Wing!" Bridramon yelled. 

"What's she doing?" Metalgarurumon yelled as he flew back from her attack. 

Tai suddenly heard a voice in his head. "Duck!" 

"Wha-Sora?" he asked. "Get down everyone!" he yelled. 

A flame from Birdramon's attack flew over their heads and exploded on a piece of machinery. The shackles holding the Digidestined and their digimon fell off. "Sora freed us! She's back on our side! " Tai said, "Hurry up! Digivolve!" 

"Agumon warp-digivolve to Wargreymon!" 

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!" 

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!" 

"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!" "Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" 

"Never say die, eh, Tai? We beat you before!" Piedmon said, flying towards Wargreymon 

Wargreymon reached back and punched Piedmon as hard as he could. Piedmon flew back and landed on a wall. 

"Hey, Machinedramon!" Metalgarurmon growled,"You owe me a rematch!" 

As they started to battle the rest of the digimon digivolved to their Ultimate Stages, Kabuterimon became Megakabuterimon, Palmon became Togemon, then Lillymon, Gomamon became Ikkakumon, then Zudomon, and Gatomon became Angewomon. 

The two angel digimon tackled Puppetmon. He swung his hammer at them, but they were too fast for him. "Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled. 

Their tow attacks were two much for Puppetmon. He was slammed into the floor and down to the basement. 

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon yelled as her attack hit Metalseadramon in the back of the head. He loss concentration for a moment, that's when Zudomon attacked with his Vulcan's Hammer. Megakabuterimon grabbed Metalseadramon and threw him down the hole Puppetmon made. 

While Machinedramon was more powerful than Metalgarurumon, Matt's digimon was far too agile. He kept dogging Machindramon's attacks until he was close enough to attack. Machindramon went flying down the hole, joining the other two Dark Masters. 

Piedmon looked around him. While it was true that eight Champions couldn't stand up to one Mega, one super strong Champion, four Ultimates, and two Mega's certainly could take him down. "I know when I'm beaten!" he said,"But we have not seen the last of us!" He flew down the hole and joined the other Dark Masters. Devimon, meanwhile, had run out of the main room as was trying to make a break down the stairs, but he ran into Sora and Birdramon. 

"You made a mistake!" Sora said, her voice quivering, "You 'slew' the man I loved before my eyes. Instead of severing my last connection with the Digidestined, that acted like a bucket of water in my face! Instead of enslaving me forever, you shocked me awake and set me free!" 

"No!" Devimon quivered,"The device Datamon created for me before he was destroyed should have gave me complete control over you!" 

"That simple huh?" Sora yelled as Birdramon threw him into the wall," Do you have any idea what you've done?! What forces you've set in motion? You came to me to try and use me, but all you did is unleash the 'dark' side of my soul! All the negative emotions, all the racist thoughts, the sacrilegious feelings, all pushed down deep inside where I prayed that they would never show, but you unleashed them!" 

"Please!" Devimon whimpered. 

"Get rid of him!" Sora sneered. 

"Meteor Wing!" 

"No!" Devimon yelled as he disappeared in a burst of fire and light. 

"In a way I envy you!" Sora said as she and Birdramon turned to leave,"You're at peace!" 

"Sora!" Tai yelled, running up to her from down the hall. "I've been searching all over for you. Are you all right?" 

"Tai, I...I..." 

"Where's Devimon?" he asked. 

"We took care of him!" she said, simply as Bridramon blew open a hole in the wall to the outside. 

"Wait!" Tai cried,"I want to help!" 

"You can't help me!" she thought to herself,"No one can!" 

"What do we do now?" Joe asked as the others joined them. 

"We run for it!" Sora said,"Some of you can ride Megakabuterimon and the rest can ride Birdramon! Let's get out of here before the Dark Masters decided to attack again!" 

Tai, Kari and Gatomon joined Sora on Bridramon, while Wargreymon flew beside them. Matt, T.K. and Patamon rode Metalgarurumon, while Izzy, Joe, Bukamon, Mimi and Tanemon rode Megakabuterimon. 

"Why won't Sora talk to me?" Tai thought as he watched her. "Something is happing to her and she doesn't want to talk about it!" 

"Where are we going?" asked Matt in the lead. 

"To Server!" Tai said,"We have to find Genni!" Secretly, he thought to himself,"The quicker we get Sora and Birdramon to Genni, the better of they'll be I think!" 

"What's wrong with Tai?" T.K. asked Matt. 

"I don't know!" Matt said, concerned. "We're all alive, unhurt, free, and we saved the girl he loves, you'd think that would make him happy!" 

"Oh, Tai!" Sora thought,"Your mind's an open book to me! I know your feelings, you thoughts, what you're trying to do! But Genni can't help me, no one can! It's too late for me!" 

Sora's crest began to glow an deep black light. She's scared, because she knew what was going to happen to her, and she couldn't stop it. 

"Sora, what's wrong with your crest?" Kari asked. 

"Oh no!" Tai said. 

"Her me, Digidestined!" Sora said," I am no longer the person you knew! I no longer have to Crest of Love! It now represents the new feelings of my soul! The Crest of Hate!" 

"Bridramon digivolve to DarkGarudamon!" 

TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Part 6 

Those on Birdramon were thrown off as she digivolved into Dark Garudamon. She now looked like a giant, black chimera with the lion's head in the middle, the goat's head to the left and the snake's head to the right. Sora was the only one left. She was sitting on the lion's head, dressed in a black jumpsuit. 

"Help them!" Izzy yelled. Megakabuterimon rushed over and grabbed Kari and Gatomon. "Where's Tai?" 

"There he is!" Mimi cried, pointing to his falling form. "Sora's going after him, but to help him or...? Can't risk it!" Matt said. 

Metalgarurumon rushed over and Matt grabbed Tai before he fell to the ground. "Gotcha!" he said. 

"Thanks!" Tai said, sitting up on Metalgarurumon's back. 

"You can't escape us!" Sora yelled,"Show them!" 

"I can fight with you on my back!" Metalgarurumon said. 

"We'll help!" Patamon said. "Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" 

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!" 

Dark Garudamon pulled back her massive wings and shouted,"Dark Fire!" as each of her three heads shot a barrage of flames. 

Wargreymon was hit first. "I've got you!" Angewomon said, catching Koromon in her arms. 

"Why are you attacking us?" Tai asked."For pitty's sake, why?" 

"Ask not for pitty from the Crest of Hate, my love!" Sora sneered,"For there is none in it!" 

Dark Garudamon flapped her wings at the Digidestined. "We've got a problem!" Metalgarurumon said,"I've been hit bad, and I don't think I can..." 

Suddenly he was encased in white light as he de-digivolved back to Tsunomon. "Ahh!" Matt yelled, one hand grabbing hold of T.K and the other grabbing hold of Tsunomon. Suddenly he felt something grab the back of his shirt. Looking up he saw Angemon struggling to hold up his family. 

Angewomon was doing the same for Tai and Agumon. "We've got to land!" she panted."I'm not strong enough to hold you up! I can barely hold up Kari!" 

"Yes!" Angemon said,"We've got to!" 

They swooped to the ground. Angemon gently dropped his passengers, but Angewomon was not so gentle. Tai landed on a pile of rocks. When he got off them, he was scratched up bad, bleeding. "Izzy!" Tai called,"Get down here now!" he screamed,"Hurry up before its too late!" 

Dark Garudamon's goat head rammed Megakabuterimon from above, sending him crashing into the ground. "The only ones left are Angemon and Angewomon!" Motimon said. 

Sora laughed as hard as she could. "She's enjoying this!" Tai said, horrified,"Her crest is connected to her digimon! When Dark Garudamon uses her power on us, Sora feels it! It's turning her on like the ultimate physical/emotional stimulant!" 

"I don't want to hurt you!" Angewomon said to Dark Garudamon,"You're like a digi-sister to me! Please, we're your friends, let up help you!" 

"Its too late for us!" she boomed. "And Dark Garudamon has no friends!" 

She sent a lightning bolt that hit the two angel digimon, turning them all the way back to Tokomon and Nyaramon. 

"I'm sorry!" Nyaramon said to Kari when she caught her. 

"We didn't want this!" Sora said," and yet, it was something we had to do!" 

"Yes," Dark Garudamon said,"By striking you down, we cut ourselves free of the last ties binding us to who we once were! We are quits now, Digidestined!" 

Dark Garudamon turned, flew into the sky and disappeared in a burst of light. 

"She, she crossed the barrier!" Izzy said in disbelief. 

Over Japan, a mighty burst of light appeared in the evening sky as Dark Garudamon enter Earth. All over the island, the chimera surrounded by a layer of fire was seen. Pallet Town- Misty was awaken when Pikachu started to cry out. "What's wrong?" she asked, running into Ash's room. 

"Pikachu's sensing a great electrical surge!" Brock said, standing over the electric pokemon laying on the floor. "From where?" Misty asked. 

"There!" Ash said, pointing out the window to Dark Garudamon."We'd better go investigate!" 

Nerima- "Ranma, what is it?" Akane asked, rushing over to her fiance, standing on the balcony, staring at the sky. She was sleeping with P-Chan when she heard him cry out. 

"I was just watching the stars when I felt that..thing!" he said, pointing to Dark Garudamon. 

"What is it?" she asked, grabbing hold of him. 

"I don't know, but we have to stop it!" 

The forest- Gohan suddenly heard his father cry out. Even though he knew his mother would kill him for being up this late at night, he ran outside to where he knew his father would be training. "What's wrong, dad?" he asked. 

"That..that thing in the sky!" he stuttered. "I've never felt power like that before! It may even rival that of Frieza himself! We must stop it, for I sense great evil from it!" 

Even as Ash, Ranma, and Goku rushed to fight her, Dark Garudamon was already out of Japan air space and heading south. 

"I need strength!" Dark Garudamon said."The trip between dimensions took too much out of me!" 

Sora began to look around. "There!" she said,"That island should do nicely!" 

The Digimon flew towards the small, uninhabited island, and plunged deep into its active volcano. A minute later the entire island exploded, sending an array of colors into the atmosphere. 

A Japanese patrol ship saw the detonation. "What happened?" the captain asked. 

"Something entered the volcano and somehow cause the island to explode!" an officer said, looking at a computer monitor, "And it seems what ever it is, it is able to feed on the fire!" 

"What's this?" Sora asked, seeing the ship. "They want a show huh? Let's give them one!" 

Dark Garudamon smiled as she flew towards the ship. The crew scrambled around, trying to move to ship, but it was no use. The shock wave from Dark Garudamon's flight caused the ship to break apart before she disappeared in a blink of light. 

Back in the Digiworld, the Digidestined were seated around a campfire, while Joe was tending to Tai's wounds. "What happened to her?" he asked, while placing a cloth over one of Tai's many cuts. 

Mimi held back tears as she said," Sora once told me that she always tried to be the perfect person, always pushing down those 'bad' thoughts she had. She told me her greatest fear was if those thoughts escaped!" 

"That's it!" Izzy said,"As Sora, she's kept those negative emotions locked away, but when she was controlled by the Dark Masters, she wasn't Sora anymore and that 'dark' side of her soul came out!" 

"How can we stop her?" Tokomon asked."Dark Garudamon beat us like we were armatures!" 

" That's because her digivolution level is above a Mega's! But I might be able to write a virus that, when introduce to the crest, will disable it!" Izzy said, looking at his laptop. 

"I'm worried about Tai," Kari said to Nyaramon,"Scince Sora left, he hasn't said anything!" 

Suddenly, Tai stood up, pushing Joe over. "Hey!" he yelled. 

"Its Sora!" Tai said,"I can sense her through our crest rapport! She's returning to the Digiworld!" 

Sora and Dark Garudamon landed on File Island, on the mountain near the Yokomon village. Everything seemed the same the day she left, yet those memories seem like they belong to some one else. "Who's there?" a voice yelled. 

"Would you believe the Greek Goddess of Love?" Sora asked, sarcastically. 

"Can it be?" Meramon asked, walking over, "Sora! How are you?" 

"I am..fine!" she said, hopping off of Dark Garudamon. 

"And can this be the little Yokomon who left so long ago?" he asked, a little sacred. 

Dark Garudamon sensed that he was sacred. "I don't know why I'm doing this" she thought to herself,"Sora, we have to leave!" Sora jumped back on her digimon and they flew off. "It was her!" Meramon said,"The Yokomon's Village has the legend that a Dark Garudamon would appear some day! I hope, I pray, the Digidestined can stop their fallen friends!" 

"I've got it!" Izzy said, holding up a round, helmet, like device,"Slap this on Sora's head and her crest should stop functioning!" 

"Good work," Tai said. 

"I've never heard such pain in his voice!" Mimi said to Palmon,"He has to fight the person he loves, possible to the death, and its eating him up inside! Its hurting all of us! Since we came to the Digiworld, we've all faced this together, and that made us a family! Sora's part of that family!" 

Mimi walked over to him. "Tai, I..." 

"Mimi," Tai said," I...I know that you want to comfort me, but I can't give in to my feelings, not yet, if I give full reign, I'll shatter! For Sora's sake, as much as every one else's, I've got to stay in control!" 

Suddenly, their digivices started to beep. "She's coming!" 

"Where are they?" Sora asked,"This is just where we left them!" 

Dark Garudamon landed and Sora jumped off. "They should still be here!" she said,"This doesn't make any sense!" 

"Maybe their planning an ambush!" Dark Garudamon suggested. 

Sora shook her head. "If they're anywhere near here my digivice would go off!" 

Suddenly, Joe jumped out of the bushes and through Izzy's device over Sora's head. "I'm sorry it had to come to this!" he said. 

Sora through him off as Dark Garudamon started to battle Wargreymon in the sky. 

Sora started to scream. "Izzy!" Joe said,"Your device is hurting her!" 

"She's fighting it! That's why!" Izzy said from behind the bushes. "It just lucky that my program masked us from her digivice or we'd be dead right now!" 

Sora continued to hold her head. "My mind's on fire!" she said,"But that doesn't mean I can't fight!" 

She jumped up and kicked Joe in the face. "Stop!" Mimi said,"Please!" 

Sora smiled. "Your closer to me than a sister, but I won't hesitate to strike you down!" 

"Please!" Mimi said,"In the name of the love we share, let us help you!" 

Sora punched her down,"In the name of the love we share, I'll weep over your grave!" 

"That's enough!" Matt said, grabbing hold of her. "I won't let you go until you stop!" 

"Small threat!" she said, but Izzy device was draining her. 

Up in the sky Wargreymon and Dark Garudamon continued to battle. "Stop! Don't make me do this!" 

Dark Garudamon laughed and shot her attack at him. "That's enough!" he said, dodging her attack. 

He lunged forward to strike, but Izzy's device gained enough power and shut down Sora's crest. Dark Garudamon became Yokomon in Wargreymon's arms. 

"D-do it!" she said," Do it now, while I'm still in control! You're a Mega, I'm an In-training, it'll be no problem. Hurry, before..." 

She was filled with light as she became Dark Garudamon again, throwing Wargreymon off. He screamed with pain as he became Koromon and landed in Kari's arms. 

"What a pity, Izzy!" Sora said, pulling his device off,"I've overloaded your virus! It was an admiral ploy, but a ploy that failed!" 

"Stop this!" Tai said, walking up to her. 

"Well, I was wondering when you'd appear! Have you come to fight?" 

"I came to talk." 

"I won't listen!" 

"Then kill me! Go on, fulfill your destiny! Kill me, if you can!" 

Sora hesitated. 

Sora hesitated. 

"You can't!" Tai said,"Because you love us!" 

"We know nothing of love!" she said, mentioning to Dark Garudamon. 

"Yes you do! You ARE love! Your very power comes from the purest, the noblest emotion a human can have! And now you want to deny that?" 

"Yes!" she said,"No!" I...hunger, Tai, for a joy, a rapture beyond comprehension! It consumes me!" 

"It doesn't have to!" Tai said. He knew Sora was coming back to him."Fight it!" 

"I..I.." suddenly, she punched him in the face. "Why fight it?" she asked. 

Tai fell back in pain. "No!" Sora yelled, at the sight of the one she loves in pain."I..I finally understand! I can't fight it, because it is a part of me! I was wrong to try to repress it! It was just a matter of time before it was unleashed! I can't contain it any longer! As long as I exist, Dark Garudamon can kill! You must kill me!" 

"It doesn't have to be that way!" Tai said,"You have an intellect, a will, you can do it! You can fight it!" 

"I am fighting it!" she said, "I'm hanging on by my fingernails! Your way I'd have to stay in complete control every second of every day for the rest of my immortal life! Maybe I could do it, but if I lose control if someone DIES because of me, I..I.." 

She hopped on Dark Garudamon and together they flew up into the sky. "Its better this way!" Dark Garudamon said,"I love you Koromon!" 

"And I love you Tai!" Sora said,"Part of us will always be with you!" 

"No!" Koromon yelled. 

"Don't!" Tai screamed, but their minds were already made up. They flew straight down, and slammed into the ground, with a mighty explosion, a few miles from the Digidestined. 

"Sora!" Tai said, falling to the ground, crying,"Sora." 

Off in the distance, an Andromon said,"I don't understand this! Sora was a force of good, she was one of the Digidestined, yet she killed herself, why?" 

"Because she was human!" Pixemon said, flying into view. 

"Explain!" the Andromon said. 

"Dark Garudamon was a dgivolution level as far above a Mega's as a Mega is above a digi-egg! Powered by the Crest of Hate, she could have destroyed the Digiworld! But the Crest of Hate was powered by Sora's 'dark' side, her need for passion! Once Tai briefly brought her back, she understood what had happened to her. Faced with the choice of having her Digimon keeping her god-like power, and knowing that power would corrupt her or dying, they chose the latter." 

"That is what makes humanity unique!" Pixemon said, hiding his tears from the other Digimon," this extraordinary trait for self-sacrafice, this ability to triumph if the cause be just! The Digidestined don't realize it, and the may never except it, but they won the greatest victory of their lives! Sora and her Digimon could have lived to be gods, but it was more important that they died as humans!" 

THE END 


End file.
